YangRenamon. La sombra de Renamon 2
by Yaiba Kurugame
Summary: Estaba algo molesto !!Por que nadie CHECA MIS FICS¡¡¡ Así que el final es triste


YangRenamon La sombra de Renamon 2  
  
Era una noche como cualquiera en la casa de Rika. YangRenamon que se encontraba viviendo allí estaba sobre el tejado sola en la noche mientras pensaba:  
  
YangRenamon: El enemigo que viene de las tinieblas del mar oscuro se acerca rápidamente a este mundo. Pero si eso sucede yo tendré……… Pero es solo una tontería, es imposible que se pueda liberar de las tinieblas.  
  
De pronto un pequeño digicampo de batalla aparece muy cerca de la casa de Rika. YangRenamon fue a ver que era creyendo de que podía manejarlo sola, pero cuando entró se quedo estremecida por la presencia que sentía:  
  
¿¿??: Al fin sombra. Es hora de servir a las tinieblas ja, ja, ja, ja  
  
YangRenamon: No lo are, además ya deje de ser una sombra  
  
¿¿??: Eso crees sombra?? Pues que equivocada estas  
  
YangRenamon: A que te refieres?? Rika y Renamon me han tratado muy bien  
  
¿¿??: Eso crees?? Seguramente es este preciso momento están pensando en una manera de eliminarte para que Renamon pueda absorber tu información  
  
YangRenamon: Eso es imposible!! O si??  
  
¿¿??: Míralo por ti misma!!!  
  
La entidad le lanza un rayo a YangRenamon dejándola en transe. YangRenamon mientras se encontraba en transe veía unas imágenes de Rika y Renamon que decían:  
  
Rika: Como podemos eliminar a esa maldita plaga de YangRenamon, Renamon??  
  
Renamon: Lo mejor será eliminarla mientras duerme, así no habrá problemas.  
  
Rika: Es lo mejor y también así podrás absorber su información  
  
Cuando YangRenamon sale del trance de la entidad, ella dice:  
  
YangRenamon: Es cierto. Me han utilizado como un juguete  
  
¿¿??: Lo vez?? Tu hermana no es leal a ti. Mejor únete a mi, así podrás dejar de depender de ella ja, ja, ja  
  
YangRenamon: Acepto. Si ella me necesita para ser solo mas fuerte, yo no tendré que depender mas de ella  
  
¿¿??: Buena elección ja, ja, ja, ja!! Por el poder de las tinieblas!! Transforma a esta sombra en un ser de las tinieblas. BlackYangRenamon!!!  
  
YangRenamon fue cubierta completamente por unas sombras que venían de exterior, cundo las sombras se fusionaron con YangRenamon, ella no cambio mucho su forma excepto por la mirada maligna y el tono oscuro de su piel. Había sido convertida en un ser maligno que solo tenia odio y tristezas en su corazón,. Era BlackYangRenamon que servia a la entidad desconocida:  
  
BlackYangRenamon: Estoy para servirle amo  
  
¿¿??: Bien. Quiero que cobres venganza de los que te traicionaron y utilizaron de ti como un juguete  
  
BlackYangRenamon: Rika y Renamon? No será ningún problema (con una sonrisa maligna en su cara)  
  
Ya de día en la casa de Rika, ella no podía encontrar a YangRenamon::  
  
Rika: No has visto a YangRenamon, Renamon??  
  
Renamon: No e visto a mi hermana en toda la mañana Rika. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto  
  
Rika: Seguramente está por allí meditando. O algo por el estilo  
  
Renamon: Eso espero Rika, eso espero  
  
Las horas pasaban y YangRenamon no aparecía. Rika comenzó a preocuparse luego de que no llegara y estuviera anocheciendo, así que decidió llamar a los muchachos. Y cuando estaban todos reunidos en la plaza de Shinyuku Rika les contó:  
  
Rika: Han visto a YangRenamon?? No la e visto desde ayer en la noche  
  
  
  
Takato: No Rika, ¿creen que le halla pasado algo?  
  
Henry: Yo no la e visto, pero dudo que algo le halla pasado. Ella sabe cuidarse sola muy bien por lo que aparenta  
  
Takato: Tienes razón. Seguramente ya debe estar en tu casa Rika  
  
Rika: Eso espero.  
  
Cuando los Tamers se separaban para dirigirse a sus casas aparece un digicampo de batalla muy grande seguido por otro mas pequeño que no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. Los Tamers decidieron separarse para acabar mas rápido con los digimons. Takato y Henry fueron por el mas poderoso y Rika fue por el digicampo pequeño, que pensó que podía encargarse ella sola. Cuando Rika y Renamon comienzan a acercarse al Digicampo, Renamon comienza a decir:  
  
Renamon: Es la presencia de mi hermana, pero, tiene algo diferente en ella  
  
Rika: A caso crees que es YangRenamon??  
  
Renamon: Eso pienso.  
  
Cuando Rika y Renamon entran al digicampo se encuentran con un hermoso campo de flores de diente de león. De pronto una leve brisa hace que las semillas de los dientes de león se elevaran. Repentinamente tal como apareció e igual de sigilosamente que la brisa aparece BlackYangRenamon casi como si ella fuera parte de esa brisa. Renamon se coloca en posición de ataque y dice:  
  
Renamon: Hermana, pero, ¿¿Qué te han hecho??  
  
Rika: Es YangRenamon?? Pero ¿¿Por qué parece IceDevimon en la mirada fría y penetrante??  
  
BlackYangRenamon: Ja, ja, ja!! Ustedes deberían saberlo mas que nadie. Si quieren eliminarme, pues, ¡¡háganlo ahora en batalla!!  
  
Renamon: Nadie quiere desacerté de ti hermana!!!  
  
Rika: Es verdad!! Te apreciamos mucho!!  
  
BlackYangRenamon: No me engañan. Ya e visto la verdad y es hora de la ¡¡Venganza!!  
  
BlackYangRenamon desaparece y aparece al frente de Renamon y la golpea a una velocidad increíble. Renamon se para en seguida por el golpe de BlackYangRenamon pero BlackYangRenamon. Renamon decide atacar con un "Koyutzetsu" pero cuando Renamon lo lanza contra BlackYangRenamon, BlackYangRenamon coloca una mano al frente y lanza una especie de "Koyutzetsu" pero negro. Los dos ataques chocan contrarrestando uno del otro. BlackYangRenamon mira con una mirada maligna a Renamon y dice:  
  
BlackYangRenamon: Por que no peleas con todas tus fuerzas?? No sabes que está en peligro la vida de tuya y de tu Tamer en esta batalla??  
  
Renamon: No quiero pelear contigo hermana. No se quien te metió la idea de que te queríamos eliminar, pero te puedo decir que esta equivocado.  
  
BlackYangRenamon: Yo no les creo nada!!! Se que quieren que tu (Renamon) absorbas mi información.  
  
Renamon: Eso no es verdad!! Yo nunca le haría eso a mis amigos y mucho menos a mi hermana!!  
  
BlackYangRenamon: Sea o no verdad tendré que eliminarlas. ¡¡Ahora sirva a las tinieblas!!  
  
Renamon: No.. puede.. ser… cierto  
  
BlackYangRenamon: Pues créelo!!! Y e sido mejorada!!!  
  
BlackYangRenamon ataca a Renamon lanzándola al suelo y luego la golpea cruelmente una y otra vez dejándola muy lastimada:  
  
Rika: Renamon!!! Déjala monstruo demoniaco!!!  
  
BlackYangRenamon: A caso quieres ser la primera?? Por esta insolencia ¡¡Morirás primero!!  
  
Rika retrocede lentamente mientras que BlackYangRenamon se acercaba igualmente con una sonrisa maligna. De pronto a BlackYangRenamon le viene un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cae al suelo. Renamon se para con dificultad y comienza a mirar a su hermana que se encuentra tirada en el suelo. Cuando se levanta se encuentra con que se había convertido en YangRenamon pero por solo unos minutos  
  
Renamon: Hermana??  
  
YangRenamon: Rápido… acaba… conmigo  
  
Renamon: No!! No quiero perderte de nuevo!!  
  
YangRenamon: Es.. la.. única.. manera.. o.. ambas.. morirán  
  
Rika: Debe de haber otra forma de salvarnos y a ti también  
  
YangRenamon: No.. lo.. hay.. Mi.. cuerpo.. a.. sido.. consumido.. por.. las.. tinieblas  
  
Renamon: Debe de haber una forma de eliminar las tinieblas de tu cuerpo!!!  
  
YangRenamon: No.. la.. hay… ¡¡¡Rápido.. es.. momento.. acaben.. conmigo.. ya..!!! no.. cuanto.. resistiré  
  
Renamon: Hermana.. lo.. siento ¡¡¡Koyutzetsu!!!  
  
YangRenamon el lanzada por los aires y cae lejos de allí sin moverse mientras se separaba en datos lentamente. Renamon fue a verla:  
  
Renamon: Hermana.. lo… siento  
  
YangRenamon: No.. lo…sientas.. fue.. mi… culpa  
  
Renamon: fue la mía. Nunca te demostré lo que siento por ti  
  
YangRenamon: Yo.. tuve.. la.. culpa.. por.. que.. yo.. deje.. que.. Darknnesmon.. me.. convenciera.. con.. que.. me.. usabas  
  
Rika: Es cierto!! Los muchacho deben de tener problemas con el otro digimon o Darknnesmon!!  
  
Renamon: Hermana….  
  
YangRenamon: Adiós.. Hermana  
  
YangRenamon se desintegró completamente:  
  
Renamon: Descanse en paz… hermana. Rika vamos  
  
Rika: S.. sí  
  
Cuando Rika y Renamon llegaron a la escena. Galliatmon y MegaGargomon se encontraban peleando pero muy heridos mientras que Darknnesmon se encontraba en perfecto estado. De pronto Galliatmon y MegaGargomon se separan volviendo a sus formas originales:  
  
Henry: Es muy poderoso  
  
Takato: Es imposible de que lo podamos vencer  
  
Rika: Ahora, nos toca a nosotras  
  
Renamon: Estas lista Rika??  
  
Rika: Si!!  
  
De pronto el digicampo es cubierto por una luz intensa:  
  
Takato: Y eso??  
  
Renamon: Hermana??  
  
De pronto unos datos comienzan a reunirse rápidamente transformándose en una especie de espíritu que era YangRenamon.  
  
YangRenamon: Es tu turno de pagar Darknnesmon  
  
Darknnesmon: Je, je, je. Eso es imposible ¡¡Jamas podrás derrotarme!!  
  
YangRenamon: Tienes razón, pero, aun puedo mandarte a las tinieblas  
  
Darknnesmon: Que!!!  
  
YangRenamon cruza las mano y un portal oscuro se abre algo parecido a un agujero negro que absorbía a Darknnesmon. Darknnesmon cuando fue absorbido por el agujero negro YangRenamon también comenzó a ser absorbida por el portal lentamente:  
  
YangRenamon: De esta si que no me escapo…..  
  
Takato: De luchar por tu vida!!!  
  
Henry: No te dejes vencer tan fácilmente!!!  
  
YangRenamon: Ya no vale la pena. Este agujero negro absorberá todo los datos que estén a menos de un metro y por lo que parece yo estoy a esa distancia. De todos modos mi creación tiene un solo propósito, entregarles esto  
  
YangRenamon les lanza una especie de emblema a cada chico  
  
YangRenamon: Takato tu símbolo es la sensibilidad. Rika. El tuyo es la comprensión y Henry. El tuyo es la tranquilidad. Aun que por ahora parezcan sin sentido, con el tiempo irán tomando forma en sus corazones para que así puedan llegar a una forma especial de digievolucion. Como yo no tengo tamer no puedo hacer tal acto pero mi misión fue esta antes de morir  
  
Renamon: De todos modos no te puedes dejar morir así como así!!  
  
Rika: Es verdad!! Nada será igual sin ti y nos sentiríamos mal por tu muerte!!  
  
Takato: Tu eres muy fuerte!! Demuéstralo!!!!  
  
Henry: Hace valer tu vida!!!! Nadie existe para un propósito!!!  
  
YangRenamon: Mi vida no vale ya nada. Como ya cumplí mi misión ya es hora de desaparecer así que………..  
  
El portal absorbe completamente a YangRenamon y a su ves desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno. En ese momento todos los presentes (Tamers y digimons) como si tuvieran un corazón y mente solo pensaron –Habrá sido lo correcto dejar que pasara eso?? Deberíamos culparnos por esto?? O ella tenia razón?? –  
  
Luego de este pensamiento, lo demás para los Tamers fue tristeza, y culpabilidad a si mismo.  
  
¿Fin?  
  
Por ahora  
  
O mejor dicho "Esta historia continuara algún día" 


End file.
